Believe So Strongly It Burns
by Glaux Bryonia
Summary: He can still remember the whispered confession, and horror like poison in his bones. "I'm so sorry. There was a fire…" But no. No, that can't be true. There was a fire, but his brothers got out of that alright. Of course they did. They are going to be pirates. A little fire can never kill them. Everything is alright.


It starts like this: fire and smoke and a wall separating sworn brothers.

Or maybe it starts like this: a fancy fruit bowl from a business relation, a truly strange bit of luck, and the pettiness of a child.

No matter how it starts, the truth is, the ball only starts rolling with an escape in the dead of night, after ashes have cooled enough to traverse. With a wish to leave the past behind immediately, but an even stronger wish to say goodbye the only two who matter...

He can still remember the whispered confession, and the horror that settled like poison in his bones.

_"I'm so sorry. There was a fire…"_

But no, no, that can't be true. There was a fire, but his brothers got out of that alright. Of course they did. They are going to be pirates. A little fire could never kill them.

And there they are, and they smile at him, and all is right in the world.

There is no reason why it wouldn't be.

"Hey, Sabo! You alright?" Luffy asks, prodding him.

Sabo grunts. "Of course I am. I was just lost in thought."

"Well, quit daydreaming. Food's not gonna catch itself!" Ace says teasingly.

Sabo smiles. "Yes, yes, I'm coming! Geez, no need to nag, Ace!"

The three brothers laugh and set off, racing each other to their favourite hunting grounds.

It is another perfect day.

XXX(xxxx)XXX(xxxx)XXX(xxxx)XXX

Marco doesn't know what it is, but there is something _odd_ about the crew they have taken in.

There is nothing he can put a name to, nothing as clear as a clue or a sign, but nevertheless, there is something not quite right.

To be fair, it is not everyone. Most of the Spades seem perfectly normal and likeable, if a little crazy from extended exposure to their less normal members.

Some however, stand out like sore thumbs.

The Captain, Portgas D Ace, strong and with a temper that resembles a cranky volcano, and more stubbornness in a single toe than a dozen mules.

Frankly, Marco doesn't understand how the kid isn't dead yet, with a will and a temper like that. But then again, he's a D and D's always have a bit of indestructibleness about them.

Like cockroaches.

Then there's Deuce, who is weird and cheerful and whose loyalty matches his Captain's stubbornness.

There is Spook, a short man who trembles with nervousness like the mouse he resembles, but who can vanish like the ghosts he is named after.

Last is the Captain's younger brother, a tricky silver-tongued blond who seems to live in a world that is not quite the same one everyone else is living in. It makes the First Mate wonder how the kid ever managed to navigate the New World accurately.

Or how the blond sneaked aboard the Moby Dick, for that matter. They had split the Spade Pirates up between their paddle ships, the Moby One and the Moby Two, but somehow, Sabo ended up on board the Moby Dick anyway. Deuce and Spook appeared shortly after, and the Whitebeards haven't been able to make them budge since.

The young man's almost doll-like, with wavy blond hair and blue eyes and delicate features better fit for a noble than a pirate.

There is nothing delicate or noble-like about the way he swings a leaden pipe though, and his manners are as awful as his brother's. Not to mention that everyone is sure he has eaten a Devil Fruit since that one time he went swimming alongside his Captain and Namur had to fish him out too, but no one can figure out which one. The brat is incredibly obstinate when refusing to tell whenever someone asks, too.

The good points about the kid are that his loyalty is even greater than Deuce's, and that he's not nearly as predisposed to murder as his brother. He is often a voice of reason to his fiery Captain and cares deeply about the entire crew, which suits his position as First Mate.

The bad thing is that he's Ace's enabler and happily instigates distractions for Ace to make use off, and apparently feels no need to say anything against the murder attempts.

Despite that, Marco can't help liking the ridiculous rookies.

Damn these kids.

XXX(xxxx)XXX(xxxx)XXX(xxxx)XXX

They've finally managed to pacify the Spade's Captain's monstrous temper, and now they are not on the receiving end of it, it becomes clear the brat is actually a really good kid. A real sweet and thoughtful guy who cares about his crew even more than they care about him, with the exception of maybe Sabo, with whom he has something that is private but goes much deeper than even most twin bonds Marco has seen before.

Of course, the Whitebeard Pirates were already aware of the fact that Ace isn't as bad as he acts, otherwise they never would have insisted he'd join them despite his assassination attempts. But it is nice to finally experience his softer side for themselves.

Which is why Marco finally dares ask what he hadn't dared before, lest he stepped on a proverbial landmine. At least with the kid now as one of theirs, there is less chance Ace will immediately go for murder again.

Marco picks his moment carefully, waiting for a lull in the festivities to join Ace where the kid is sitting on the railing watching the party they have thrown in honour of these month's birthdays. Ace sees him coming but doesn't tense up. Even gives a friendly wave as Marco nears, which is a _huge _improvement compared to just a few weeks ago.

Marco gives an amiable nod back and leans next to Ace against the sturdy Adams wood. He makes sure to make some small talk about the party and about how the Spades are settling in to gauge Ace's mood before venturing in more dangerous waters. Luckily, the kid is enjoying himself enough not to react negatively to the light verbal prodding.

Marco decides to risk it.

"I didn't want to ask before, but your brother... is he alright, yoi? He doesn't seem to be all here…"

Apparently, Marco does not need to explain what he means, which might mean bad things about Sabo's mental health.

Ace just smiles at the question, but it's a sad thing. "No," the teenage pirate sighs. "But don't worry about Sabo. Sabo's just... he's just really broken. Nothing anyone can fix, so don't let it bother you."

Marco almost doesn't dare ask. But he's First Mate and First Division Commander both, and if someone needs to know, well, he should be one of the first candidates for that. "Broken how?"

Ace hums and stares into his drink like it holds all the answers of the universe.

The silence stretches so long Marco wonders if he will ever get an answer.

"Sometimes, when bad things happen, people can't help but break. We were all he had. Me and Luffy. A lot of things happened in very short time. He was taken away for a while and when he finally managed to escape – well. I don't think that anyone could have stayed whole though that."

"What happened?" Marco asks gently. Hesitantly, really, because Ace is opening up, about a topic that is obviously very important to him even, and Marco doesn't want to screw this up.

Ace sniffs, and knocks back his drink.

"We died." A shuddering breath. "We died and he wasn't there with us, and we left him all alone."

"... You look quite alive to me, yoi."

Ace laughs, and though it sounds cheerful, underneath the bitterness is so thick Marco can feel his facial muscles pull in sympathy.

"That's Sabo's fault," he replies with a grin that can only be called a grin because a grimace doesn't attempt to look like nothing's bothering him. "As much as anything is anyone's fault. After what happened – I don't think he could help himself." Before Marco can ask anything more, the younger pirate hops off the railing to get a refill.

Marco lets him escape without protest. He has plenty of time to get more details out of his new brothers, and it's not like he's in a hurry anymore. Sabo is a bit weird, but now Marco knows the kid nearly lost his brothers, Marco can't blame him.

He does wonder about that bitterness though. Why would anyone resent their brother saving their lives?

XXX(xxxx)XXX(xxxx)XXX(xxxx)XXX

Ace is gone.

Ace is gone and Teach is gone and Thatch is fighting for his life in the infirmary, and a part of him deep inside cannot stop _screaming_.

It is the first time in a very long while that Marco feels so off kilter.

"It will be alright," Sabo states.

Marco side-eyes him, broken-hearted and world-weary. "Will it?" he says bitterly.

"Yes," Sabo says, as confident as the sun rising in the east.

Marco turns to look at Sabo, but the blond doesn't move in response. Just stares straight ahead over the ocean, as if his gaze can call Ace back to them. His face is at peace, a study of calm confidence and faith.

Marco wonders where that confidence comes from and wishes he could feel the same.

He can't though. He has seen too many betrayals before – fortunately only once among their own crew – to not be aware how badly this might end.

Teach planned his treachery. Planned and waited, like a bananawani in the shallows where the surf made the water turbid enough to hide him. He would have a plan for afterwards too.

Ace is many things, but cunning isn't one of them. He is adaptable though, and tougher than nails. Marco can only pray it will be enough to win against someone as treacherous as Teach.

Mostly, he just prays that Ace will not catch up to Teach at all, and will return to the Moby Dick once he reaches the New World again.

In the meantime, all he can do is have everyone keep an ear out for news and hold their family together in their grief.

Once Teach is in their reach again, they will _deal _with him, Marco vows. In that, at least, he is as confident as Sabo.

XXX(xxxx)XXX(xxxx)XXX(xxxx)XXX

Marco's prayers go unanswered. Instead they receive the news that Ace has been captured. By none other than Teach, at that.

Captured, and sold out to the marines.

The rage from before is nothing compared to the sheer incandescent fury now.

Sabo goes pale at the sight of the headline, but he breathes in deeply and dons his mask of confidence again.

It is far more fragile now, Marco notices.

"It will be alright," Sabo repeats weakly. "We will save him, right?"

"Of course we will!" Thatch declares, having thankfully made full recovery a few weeks ago. "Can't let the marines lock up our little brother, now can we?"

Sabo's smile is wan, but Thatch's declaration erases some of the worried lines in his face.

"We will go get Ace," Pops decrees once he's done reading, "even if we have to raze Impel Down to the ground."

Sabo's smile strengthens, and together with the remaining commanders, they start planning their assault.

Then Ace's execution is announced, and it is worse than Marco expected.

"But… Sengoku should _know _this means war," Thatch says weakly, scanning the news article for details. "He isn't stupid, he _knows_ we won't let one of our own get executed. What is he _thinking?"_

"He wants to make a statement," Sabo says, as confidently as he once claimed all would be well.

"Oh?"

Sabo nods. "That is the only explanation."

"Mind explaining it to us?" Izou asks, curious.

Sabo tilts his head, eyes sad and completely focused on the picture on the front page. "Ace has a secret. A dangerous one. It seems that the marines have figured it out."

"What secret?" Thatch asks, brow furrowed and hurt in his eyes.

"One that is going to get him killed. That's why he never wanted to tell anyone. The only ones he told are Pops and Marco, and Ace only joined because they swore they wouldn't kill him for it."

"What?" Thatch and Izou turn to look at Pops. Marco glances his way as well.

Pops rumbles a sigh. "It is true that Ace was concerned that anyone knowing it would put him in great danger. If Sabo is right, then Ace had good reason to be so afraid."

"But if the marines know, shouldn't we know as well?" Izou asks shrewdly. "If it is as dangerous as you say, they will probably announce it when they name the crimes he'll be killed for."

Sabo hums, but remains silent.

Pops and Marco share a look. "He'll be mad at us," Marco points out.

Pops shrugs his impressive shoulders. "He'll probably be mad we risk ourselves for him anyway." Then, as if it was no matter at all, he says, "Ace is Gol D Roger's son. If the marines discovered that, they will certainly announce it. The hunts in South Blue alone ensure that they will feel the need to let the world know they have finally succeeded in their goal to eradicate Roger's blood."

"Wait… Gol D Roger? As in, old Gold Roger, the _Pirate King?"_

"Yes," Sabo says grimly. "Ace always knew that people would want him dead because of his dad. I have no doubt it is why the marines are so eager to execute him now."

"Alright that's it, we've _got _to rescue Ace," Thatch states firmly.

Sabo nods. "Of course. I knew this could happen so I already have some plans ready-"

"Hold on."

They pause, everyone turning to the one who spoke.

Deuce's face is grim and his eyes are drilling holes in Sabo's head.

"Sabo… you can't let them do this."

Sabo doesn't turn. "What are you talking about? Ace needs saving, we will save him. Of course we'll do it."

Deuce shakes his head. "You know what I mean. Sabo... you know Ace will hate it if they throw their lives away for him." Deuce's face is sympathetic but resolute.

Sabo whirls around, a glare as fierce as his brother's flames aimed at his crewmate. "I don't care," he hisses. "Ace lost the right to be mad when he got himself caught."

"Sabo-"

"No! I don't care! I can't let him die!"

"Damnit Sabo! You can't do this! He's _already dead!"_

In the ensuing silence, a falling pin would have made a racket.

"... What?"

This time it is Marco, sounding lost and confused and most of all like violence will ensue if things are not explained right now.

Sabo resolutely does not meet anyone's eyes.

Deuce glances at her, and sighs. "Sabo has a power-"

"Shut up!"

"-and it's kinda scary and really weird-"

"Shut_ up!"_

"-but it affects reality-"

"_Shut your mouth, Deuce!"_

"-maybe it's easier if I just tell you the name of the Fruit-"

"_Not! Another! Word! Deuce!"_

"His is the Yume Yume no Mi."

There are tears streaming down Sabo's face.

No one moves. In the silence, Spook's sigh is as loud as a thunderclap.

"It's alright, Sabo. It won't matter if they know," he says comfortingly. "There are more than enough people who believe in us. The whole world thinks us real, so it's okay if the crew doesn't." A smile, wide and brave and confident, even though it trembles like a reed. "We won't shatter, Sabo."

Sabo bows his head, and let silent tears fall. "I don't want any of you to become weaker," he whispers.

"We won't," Deuce assures.

"Wait. Yume Yume no Mi? What have dreams got to do with someone being alive?" Haruta asks, puzzled.

"It's hard to tell dream from reality if you believe it to be real, doesn't it?" Deuce says with a shrug. "And belief can be so very strong- _GURK_"

Sabo removes his staff from Deuce's throat. "That's quite enough," he states, all ice and frozen anger.

But those words are enough for a horrible thought to occur to Marco. Trembling just the tiniest bit, he turns to Thatch. His brother, who was stabbed in the back, _right next to his spine_, with the blade angled to aim at the abdominal aorta. At the time, the nurses _hadn't_ thought that Thatch would make it. But they all had believed in their brother's tenacity so much… Had prayed with everything they had….

"You never survived, did you?" Marco asks breathlessly.

Thatch pales, catching the implications of Marco's question, and his lips tremble when he shakes his head. "I don't know, Marco. I honestly don't know."

Sabo huffs, thoroughly fed up. His voice is more powerful than they have ever heard before when he speaks. "That is _enough._ How can you believe that?! How can you _believe_ that Thatch is dead, or that Ace isn't real? Thatch is right in front of you! And the marines won't go through all this trouble for a figment of your imagination, now would they? Don't you see? _All Deuce and Spook said is a lie."_

Marco blinks. Shakes his head, dazed. Sabo's right, he realizes. There is no way Ace could ever not be real. No one has that kind of imagination. It just isn't possible.

And Thatch is right here in front of him. There is no way he has been talking to a ghost the whole time.

There is also no way he can ever forgive himself if he let himself believe such wild things and let his little brother be executed without ever doing anything to stop it.

It _has_ to be a lie.

(Right?)

XXX(xxxx)XXX(xxxx)XXX(xxxx)XXX

_It all goes wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong, and they lose more than they ever dreamed even in their worst nightmares._

_So many falling, so many dying. So many sacrificing themselves for someone they can't help but doubt just a tiny, tiny bit is truly, honestly_ real.

_Ace, shattering into rainbow shards as if he was glass instead of fire. A heartbeat of silence before Sabo _screams_ and Ace is suddenly there again, dazed but ready to continue fighting, as if he was never pierced by haki-powered magma at all. _

_Sakazuki receives several serious wounds in the short time he's too stunned to respond._

_Pops, standing tall and strong as he covers their retreat, even though his chest is peppered with holes and his head is missing a significant chunk._

_And yet, once they sail away on a ship they all saw burn..._

_It is as if none of that ever happened._

XXX(xxxx)XXX(xxxx)XXX(xxxx)XXX

Marco can do nothing but watch, as the shredded pieces of his heart bleed and weep. Because he knows now, he _understands,_ and that knowledge is like a thousand icy knives nestled in his chest, piercing him with every breath and heartbeat.

There, in his own chair, as if nothing significant has happened, sits Pops. Tankard in hand, laughter shaking the ship.

Marco's eyes meet Ace's who, for a moment, looks just as discomfited as he. Then Ace smiles, and the moment passes. Nothing has changed. Nothing is wrong. Everyone survived. They dealt the Marines an embarrassing defeat, and now they're partying as if there's no tomorrow. Even the wounded dance, because they deserve to be happy after what they went through.

It is the perfect dream.

Deep inside, the sensible part of him screams at him that he must leave. Take wing and fly away from this madness.

The confused and wary glances from their allies confirm that it would be sensible thing to do.

But the pieces of his heart bleed, and he feels like he's drowning, drowning, _drowning_, his grief like dozens of sharks circling him, and this dream is just too perfect to resist.

He smiles back, and lets himself drop off the cliff of his own making. Raising his voice in a toast, he lifts his tankard to the sky.

XXX(xxxx)XXX(xxxx)XXX(xxxx)XXX

_Old wrinkled hands clutch fingers that have been those of a young adult for longer than anyone's should ever be. He just can't imagine them as old as he is now, so they aren't. That is more than okay though. They _deserve _to be forever young. _

_Everything is perfectly fine._

_He looks around himself, and his heart very nearly bursts with happiness. _

_His crew, whole and happy, clustered together on the Moby Dick. Strong and undefeated, as they should be._

_His little brother, with all his loyal nakama behind him, smiling bright and proud from where he stands next to the Whitebeards, ready and roaring to go, eager for the party that was promised. All his dreams have come true, and he loves all that he's earned. Pirate King, brother, changer of worlds._

_His little brother laughs at something Zoro says, his grin as wide as ever._

"_You'll stay with me, right?" the middle brother asks with a smile. The question is directed at everyone and no one at all._

_His crew smiles back. All his siblings are crowded around him, and his chosen father's laughter is gentle and reassuring. Next to him, his older brother squeezes his hand, as strong and confident as ever. Free and famous, like he always wanted, his father's shadow left far behind him decades ago. Ace's face is radiant with pride and joy._

"_Till the very end."_

XXX(xxxx)XXX(xxxx)XXX(xxxx)XXX

No one knows what happened. One day they were there, the other day gone, like mist vanishing at sunrise. Like a perfect mirage disturbed by clouds.

The two greatest, most infamous crews that ever sailed the seas. More feared and revered than the first Pirate King himself, for none could catch or kill one of their members. Each one a living legend and a nightmare at once. The two Timeless Pirate Crews not even the Marines' best efforts could subdue. The Undying Pirate King and his greatest ally, the Immortal Yonko.

Gone after more than a century of terrorizing the seas, as suddenly as the wind. So swiftly and mysteriously it was as if they had never existed. As if the sea swallowed them up, or the sky pulled them into her heart to sail far greater waters.

Gone at the same time, at the same _day_, even, as if it was arranged that way.

As if their existence had been nothing but a dream everyone had dreamt, but had now woken up from, only to be left blinking bleary and bewildered in the light of a new morning.

What follows is nothing short of pandemonium. The panic and confusion toss and turn the world until it is almost unrecognizable. The power plays and fights that break out shatter the foundations of society itself, because two fundamental pillars of the world are suddenly no longer there, and the world tilts dangerously on its axis.

The most mysterious mass-disappearance of all time heralds the start of a new Era.

They become the greatest legends that ever lived.

XXX(xxxx)XXX(xxxx)XXX(xxxx)XXX

Somewhere, on a small island in East Blue, there are two small graves. Far too small to belong to adults. They are old and weather-beaten, the wood that marks them almost entirely rotted away.

There is no third.

* * *

**One of the two quotes that inspired this: **"**Live in dreams for too long and ye go mad—ye can never wake up prop'ly, ye can never get the hang o' reality again." **_**Terry Pratchett, Wee Free Men.**_

**Edit* finally found the second quote back as well: "-and he believes that so strongly it burns like a flame which is bigger than he is. He's got a dream and we're all part of it, so that it shapes the world around him." _Terry Pratchett, Men At Arms._**


End file.
